Diario de Dos
by Ellise15
Summary: A veces, un diario de dos personas s muy simple. Contiene yaoi, slash, realcaiones homosexuales, propiamente dicho. NO gustas, no leas.


_¿Me pertenecen? Puede ser._

Jean Carlos Carpio H. – Ivonne G. T.

Brian Axel H. S. – Anthuanet S. A.

Todos son de carne y hueso, tan reales como tú que lees y como yo que me entretengo escribiendo de ellos, ambos de 15 años, las relaciones (Chica-chico) son reales, el 90% es real. Jajaja, ¿vale decir que Jean Carlos, Brian y Anthuanet son compañeros de clase de Ellise?

¿Nunca te ha dado el morbo de emparejar a los de tu salón? ¿Sobretodo a los antipáticos que te fastidian siempre? Aquí hay una chica que sacaraon de casillas.

___________________________________________________

_10/Mayo/2008 _

_¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué me mandas papelitos? ¿Acaso no sabes que los buenos amigos hablan? Y ahora, que es peor, nos pasamos notas en un cuaderno._

_Jean Carlos._

11/Mayo/2008

Jajaja, lo sé y lo más gracioso es que nos sentamos juntos. No entiendo porque ahora utilizamos un cuaderno para hablar quiero decir… Anthuanet consideraría esto como un diario de dos.

Brian.

_11/Mayo/2008_

_¿Anthuanet? ¿Qué mierda tiene ella que ver acá? Si vas a hablar de sus arrumacos que te hacen a ti más cabro de lo que ya pareces… mejor guárdatelo. A pesar de que yo quiero un huevo (N. A.: mucho) a Ivonne, nunca la menciono. ¡Ah! De por cierto, hoy me toca el campeonato regional de Básquet así que dudo aparecerme por acá en unos cuantos días, ya sabes… viajar y todo lo demás. Detesto viajar lo que amo es jugar, veremos si le traigo a mi caramelito de fresa algún recuerdito de la cuidad de allá. ¿Me pasas todo lo que van a hacer estos 3 días, 'OSITO'? Jajaj, no te molestes, me hace gracia ese mote ridículo que te pone Anthuanet._

_Jean Carlos._

_14/Mayo/2008 _

_Me siento profunda y jodidamente traicionado, 'osito cariñosito'. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado copiar las clases para mí? No sabes lo herido que me siento… Claro, y yo que he tenido que inocentemente ir a la casa de __la perr… __Anthuanet, a ver si consigo dos jermas (mujeres) en vez de una. _

_Nota.: No te tomes la botella de golpe, porque si no…. Ese licor que te traje no es precisamente conocido por dejar a las mujeres conscientes de que macho se agarran. _

_Jean Carlos_

15/Mayo/2008

¡Puta Madre! ¿Que intentabas dándome ese licor, emborracharme? Aún siento que el mundo da vueltas… oye, ¿qué hacías en la casa de Anthuanet?

No te copié las clases porque si no te has dado cuenta… te llevaste el maldito diario, estúpido.

Brian.

_18/Mayo/2008_

_Ja, Tu culpa es ser tan débil… ¿No digo yo? Una mujer aguanta más que tú. Es tan fácil emborracharte, no entiendo como es que ustedes dos no han probado lo que es el sexo. Teniendo Anthuanet la máXXXima oportunidad de violarte._

'_Osito cariñosito, cara de melocotoncito sonrosadito', sus motes apestan._

_Yo, siendo un digno integrante de la Familia Carpio, nunca me equivoco, yo deje el maldito diario dentro de tu carpeta._

_Jean Carlos._

20/Mayo/2008

Si, aun aprecio mi virginidad, zonzo.

Mi hermana leyó esta carta y se rió del último párrafo, me comentó algo así como 'Ese chico es igualito a Draco Malfoy, con su típico _Un Malfoy nunca se equivoca' _Y según lo que me comentó ella, es un malnacido, se fue a su cuarto diciendo 'Claro… un vila como él se merece una pareja como el goldenboi' (1), ¿Qué idioma es ese?

De por cierto, jalé Matemática.

Brian.

_21/Mayo/2008_

_Cada día estoy dudando más, ¿Aprecias tu virginidad? ¿Tu hermana? ¿No serás ella?_

_Es imposible que seas un chico y lo más probable es que seas la hermana de Brian que se hace pasar por Brian para que yo pueda, si quera, dirigir mis preciadas palabras hacia ella. No le importa si hablo con su verdadera persona o con un fantasma de lo que quisiera ser. Además, él no jalaría Matemática._

_Jean Carlos._

22/Mayo/2008

No me debiste de haber jodido así, lo sabes. Y Carajo, que sí jale Matemática… no sabes como me ha jodido todo el bimestre.

Perdón por el puñete de la mañana, ya sabes… Ivonne, alias CARAMELITO TUTTI FRUTTI, sanará tu moretón de un besito.

Brian.

_23/Mayo/2008_

_Mendigo hijo de tu… madre, este precioso moretón quedará allí hasta dentro de unos 15 putos días._

_Deja a Ivonne en paz._

_Jean Carlos._

29/Mayo/2008

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te dijeron que esa zorra estuvo con Martín la semana pasada?

Brian.

_30/Mayo/2008_

_Déjala en paz._

_Jean Carlos._

31/Mayo/2008

Allá ves tú con que puta escurridiza te metes.

Brian.

_06/Abril/2008_

_Yo… bah… oí que has estado vomitando mucho, incluso sangre, y que… estas mal, yo... hmmm… no quiero que sea inoportuno pero no me gustaría estar molesto contigo, y peor aún si estás enfermo, no pienses que es por compasión o lástima. ME ha costado horrores lograr sacar este cuaderno y escribir en él, he roto como 8 paginas y por fin algo bueno escribí. No estés molesto. _

_Jean Carlos._

-Páginas arrancadas-

20/Abril/2008

Sé que estamos haciendo mal engañándolas, hay algo que me le dice. No sé… ¿Conciencia?

Brian.

_20/Abril/2008_

_¿Conciencia? Nah… Un Carpio No posee Conciencia._

_¿Mal? Yo no sentí eso cuando gemiste, cuando toque tu espalda y casi te derretiste, no sabía que 'hacerlo' con un chico era tan _rico, _sobretodo… cuando esta el fetiche del 'estamos engañando a alguien' lalala._

_Jean Carlos._

21/Abril/2008

Ahí vamos nuevamente con el complejo-Malfoy, aunque… Para comparar algo, Isabel dice que es clavadito a Sasuke UChiha, a ese si lo conoces ¿Sabes? ES sexy.

¡PERVERTIDO! ¿Sería mucho si te pido que no me toquetees todo el cuerpo cuando nos sentamos juntos?

Brian.

_22/Abril/2008_

_¿COMPLEJO DE QUÉ? Miserable, Malfoy seguro es un pobre inocentón que no tiene en donde caerse muerto… no como yo, que soy todo y de todos. Y… lo sé todo, lo que no, lo invento. (2)_

_No seas quejica, Sabes que lo que yo hago son manitas-que-se-meten-debajo-de-tu-camisa-y-que-tiene-la-increible-habilidad-que-nadie-se-de-cuenta._

_Si tengo complejo de Sasuke, tu qué… ¿No serías algo así como mi Naruto?_

___________________________________________________

Te Amo.

Aquellas 2 palabras habían sido remarcadas 2 veces, como si alguien las hubiera escrito primero y otra persona hubiera seguido su contorno.

___________________________________________________

_Tiempo real…_

_Ahora…._

Había 2 muchachas sentadas en un banco de un silencioso parque, curiosamente, un pequeño cuaderno azul estaba abierto en las piernas de una de ellas.

-Yo…- Anthuanet rompió en llanto.

Ivonne la abrazó.

_Jajaajaj, gracias x leer, ¿y sabes? Me harías extremadamente feliz si dejas un simple review. Constructivo, que no mate._

(1) Para al fandom del Drarry (Draco Malfoy + Harry Potter), el clásico: Malfoy es un Veela y su pareja PERFECTA es Potter.

--- 'Claro… un veela como él se merece una pareja como el golden-boy'

(2)Esta maravillosa frase es original de una autora, lamento mucho si no recuerdo el nombre, pero… es fantástica y la frase no es mía T_T

(3) En serio, ME costo horrores creer que, aquellos que no conocían el yaoi, pensaban que Naruto sentía una obsesión insana por traer a Sasuke de vuelta; incluso el Jean Carlos y el Brian verdaderos piensan eso.

Nota. Aunque tu consideres que el engaño que puedas hacerle a tu pareja sea 'inofensivo', no sabes cuanto canto duele si se entera. ;3


End file.
